


3:23 am

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hook-Up, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, slight virgin killer suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: It's your first night on campus and you can't seem to sleep, so who better to talk to that your floors Don.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 62





	3:23 am

**Author's Note:**

> *Don another term for RA ( Resident assistant )

The bright fluorescent light that illuminated the hallway burned your retinas. With your back pressed against the wooden door to your room, your bleary gaze swept across the hall. Scattered around the floor were various groups of people lingering outside various dorm rooms. Orientation week was in full swing, frosh activities keeping everyone’s day filled to the brim. 

Your days had undoubtedly been booked and all you wanted to do was sleep. But you couldn’t. 

No matter how hard you tried and how cozy you got your mind would not turn off. As if it was running on overdrive, thought after thought filled your mind until you felt like you couldn’t escape. The chatter that travelled through the walls didn’t help and so you were stuck. Sitting alone in your dorm only served to piss you off, cursing at yourself to just fall asleep. But you couldn’t. You didn’t know any on campus yet, it had been less than twenty-four hours since you’d moved in and you weren’t exactly jumping at the chance to talk to people. The day had been overwhelming and your course load was already starting to scare you. There was no one you could go to, not really. But your don did say you could drop by whenever if you needed a chat or distraction.

And you really could use a distraction. 

You shot a smile to each person you passed, wandering through the halls until you found his door. It was ajar, with warm yellow light flooding into the hallway. You would have walked right by had it not been for the bulletin board tacked to the wall by his door. His info sheet was tacked to the middle, almost lost to a sea of pamphlets and flyers. They were similar to the ones posted near the elevator doors but you supposed those were the first things to be destroyed by drunken frat boys prowling the halls for fresh meat. Knocking on the door you bit your lip, hoping you were disturbing him. 

A messy head of silver hair popped out of the crack, “Oh, hey. Did you need something?”

“Ah you’re the don right?” you shuffled back nervously, “Uhm it was uhm”

Shit. You had already forgotten his name. Just break the eye contact and look at the bulletin board goddamn it.

“Sugawara,” he offered with an outstretched hand, “But you can call me Kōshi I don’t mind. Did you wanna come in?”

You cocked your head, “Are you sure?” your heart felt like it was in your stomach, “I mean it’s pretty late and I don’t want to disturb you.”

You were beginning to regret ever leaving your dorm room. Why couldn’t you just cry yourself to sleep like every other first year on the floor? 

“I just got off my shift so it’s no problem.”

He probably resented your very existence.

“Besides you must have come to me for a reason.”

Was needing a friend reason enough? It didn’t feel like a good enough reason to be bothering someone at three in the morning. He was awake so maybe it was alright.

Stepping into his dorm you stood awkwardly, waiting for him to reappear at your side. Everything smelt clean, not like bleach or anything strong, but something refreshing like fabric softener and lemons. His room was neat and tidy, looking more like something out of a catalogue or Pinterest board than a real person’s dorm. The door snapping shut brought your attention back to him. Sugawara wore an ugly fleece vest that you saw the other don’s wear. It must have been part of the uniform.

He plopped down on his desk chair with a pleased sigh, “You can take a seat if you like,” he smiled, “Get comfortable and we can get to talking.”

He was seriously pretty, like the kind of pretty you’d see online in a grainy picture posted to Tumblr. 

The only available place to sit was his bed but that felt strange. Too intimate for a stranger but it was the place you’d be able to sit. So you sank onto the stiff material, your back stick straight as you watched him.

“So what’s up?” he asked, spinning around in his chair, “Didja need a condom? Or is it something serious like a roommate change? You’re in 804 right?”

You could feel your whole body flush at his question. Was that something he had encountered that often? You hope he couldn’t tell you felt flustered, or that you desperately wanted to curl up in a ball and die a quick death. He must have, otherwise he wouldn’t have pressed a reassuring hand to your bare thigh with a soft smile.

“Or you could tell me what’s keeping you up.”

Sugawara laughed, his knees brushing against yours and he inched the chair closer. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” you muttered with a groan, “And I feel really worked up and I can’t tell why.”

He nodded, thinking for a moment before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head, “It’s your first night, of course, you’re feelin’ antsy!” he leaned back in his chair, “You just gotta relax and take things day by day.”

“How exactly would I do that?”

In the past relaxing would have been hanging out with a friend or listening to music but you didn’t see how that would help you right now. You wanted to sleep but if you couldn’t you wanted to get something rewarding out of the evening. You didn’t know how but you wanted to.

“It’s different for everyone,” he shrugged, “Some people smoke, some people party, and some people fuck.”

Blinking back at him you choked on the air you were breathing, “Fuck?”

You were seriously regretting everything now. Regretting not losing it to your friend and regretting spending your high school years too scared to do anything. Because now you were sitting here in some cute guy’s room like the fucking virgin mary who knew nothing about anything.

“Yeah but that doesn’t work for everyone.”

Maybe it could work for you. And somewhere in your addled mind, you wondered why you hadn’t thought of this before.

“Does it work for you?” you mumble, forcing your gaze to remain on your hands, “If that’s not too personal.”

Licking your lips you dared to look back at him. If he was flustered or feeling conflicted in any way he didn’t show it. He seemed relaxed, unbothered by everything going on around him. Leaning forward you rested your elbows on your knees, head in the palm of your hands. 

“Let’s just say I have many relaxation methods.”

“So that’s a yes then?” you paused for a second, “Cause if I’m taking your advice you should have at least practice what you preach.”

This was probably a very stupid idea. You really should just get to bed before you humiliate yourself and forever ruin the relationship between you and your don. But God did the off chance of this working feel good.

He scratched the back of his head, “You got me there. But it’s whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

You nodded your head. Meaningless sex was definitely out of your comfort zone but you could already hear your neighbours going at it, so why couldn’t you. Pressing your fingertips to your cheeks you wished away the heat that gathered there.

“And if I was comfortable with it,” you started, hoping you didn’t sound so pathetic, “How would you suggest I go about that.”

He probably thought you were pathetic.

“To be safe that is. Like who as a Don you think I should avoid on campus.”

He seemed to be reading you, trying to figure out your angle. You wished him luck with that, you couldn’t even figure out your own angle. Your mind was racing back and forth, flickering between running out the door and staying put. And the latter was winning.

He had such pretty hair you just wanted to run your fingers through it and his lips you wondered what they’d feel like against yours. Or his hands, were they smoothed or calloused from work. You wanted to know. Would it feel good to be touched that way?

“There's too many to name off,” he rose a brow, “Are you thinking of going out?”

You shrug your shoulders hoping to seem nonchalant “Maybe unless I’m given a reason not,” you sigh, “If I can sleep I should find someone or something to help me.”

“That’s not a great idea, too many creeps that’d love to pray on a sweet girl like you.”

He unzipped his vest, setting it aside. The white t-shirt he wore clung to his body. You hadn’t noticed how nice his arms were before.

“Well I don’t know anybody,” you pouted, “And I can’t meet people if I don’t go out.”

You didn’t even want to leave your bed when you had tossed your covers off in a fit of frustrations. 

Sugawara eyes you up and down, “Between you and me I try not to make sleeping with those on my floor a habit,” he says with a grin, “But I don’t mind. After all, it is my duty as a Don to make sure my floors' needs are met.”

“Really?”

He rose from his chair, hands-on-hips as he loomed over you, “Really. So sweetheart, what is it that you’re looking for?”

Sugawara leaned in closer, his breath fanning across your face. There was nowhere for you to go, nowhere for you to look but his face.

“I-”

“You,” he hummed, cupping your chin, “Tell me what filthy thoughts were keeping you up.”

“I’m a virgin,” you blurted out, eyes bulging out of their sockets, “Hah, just thought I should let you know.”

He flopped onto the mattress beside you with a laugh, “Thought so I mean you practically fainted-”

Grabbing the collar of his shirt you pulled him towards you. He blinked back at you in shock.

“I still wanna kiss you.”

You gasp when he closes the gap between you. Seems like there was something he needed too. Greedy hands feel you up, fingers digging into your hips, then your waist, and then your back. Sugawara chuckles at the way grip slacks, lips sloppily fumbling against his. Your inexperience was clear as day. He didn’t seem to mind, chuckling between kisses. 

“Can I kiss you here?’ he asks, lips trailing down to your jaw, “And here?”

You nod in affirmation, not trusting your voice. He tilts your head back for full access to your neck's tender skin. He gently nips and suckles the skin, never enough to bruise but just enough to rip a breathy sigh from your lips. It’s almost too easy to get you worked up, he knows it. And he lets you clingy to his shoulders as he dips further down. Everything about you was just so precious, everything. He really couldn’t believe a sweet thing like you had just fallen into his lap, knocking on his door in nothing more than a pair of skimpy shorts and tank top. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think your meeting would transpire to this. He figured a girl like you would have come to complain about the noise or the trash that had already began to fill the common room. Pushing you down he lays you flat on your back, his legs straddling your hips, and his arms caging in your head. 

“You have really pretty eyes,” you whispered, peering up at him through your lashes. You didn’t know how you were supposed to touch him. Was now the time you were supposed to offer him head? Your gag reflex wasn’t the best, what if you…

“Thank you,” Sugawara says as he pinches your cheek, “Gosh you’re just so sweet, like sugar.”

His hands skirted around the hem of your shirt, watchful eyes heavy on yours. Lifting your arms above your head, you hope he’d read your mind. You were close to self-combusting and if he asked you any more questions you feared you may turn into a pile of mush before his very eyes. 

“Thanks.”

The way he looks at you makes you feel oddly small. Like he wasn’t looking at you but right through you.

“You’re so cute,” he mumbled as he pulled your top off, “Tell me what you want sweetheart. Tell me how I can be of service to you.”

“I want you to just … fuck me.”

He untied the knot of your shorts, fiddling with the string, “Eager aren’t you,” he gave you a coy smile, “I could just eat you up, would you let me?”

“Eat me?”

He nodded, slinking between your thighs. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of your shorts he drags the material down your hips. It’s a bit nerve-wracking, being bare before someone like this. You felt exposed. But you liked the feeling.

“Why don’t I show you,” Sugawara suggests, “The real thing is a hell of a lot better than the explanation.”

He plants a kiss to your hip bone, then one to your pelvis, and another right above your folds. A shiver wracks through your spine and you have to shut your eyes. The feeling of his tongue delving into your slit was strange but pleasant, it brought a fluttery feeling to your chest. You thought you were doing pretty well with soft mewls escaping you but he didn’t seem to be all that satisfied with your response. That was until he set his sights on your clit, wrapping his lips around the engorged bud. You jerked into his mouth, hips moving on their own accord.

“So that’s what you like,” he mutters into your pussy, a renewed vigour lighting a fire within him. Your heart pounds in your chest, your blood rushing straight to your ears as you balled up his neat grey sheets in your fists. He keeps your legs spread wide for him, holding you down firmly, “You gonna cum for me sweetheart? Yeah, I know you can.”

Your bottom lip stings from how your teeth dig into it. Would it bleed?

He relentlessly laps up the juices that gush out of you, sloppily kissing your cunt as he eats it. Pleasure rolls through your body, sending sparks zipping through your veins. You think you’re close, so close to that band within you snapping.

“Oh my god... Oh my god,” you whine, your heels dig into the mattress, “Gonna cum, ‘m gonna cum, Sugawara.”

His head pops up from between your thighs for just a moment, “I thought I told you to call me Kōshi,” he sighs, “Maybe if you call me by my name, I’ll let you cum.”

You pout down at him, groaning from the lack of attention.

“Kōshi,” you cry, “Make me cum, I wanna cum.”

“That’s my good girl.”

Staying true to his words, he dives back in, tongue flattening against your folds. He was like a man deprived, greedily sucking you dry. And you feel like you're on cloud nine when that steady inclination skyrockets, pushing you past your tipping point. You’re wrinkling his sheet with how tightly you’re fisting them but the part of you that would care about such trivial things has gone haywire. Nothing remained in your head, just him.

Just him.

A flurry of curses mingled with the wanton moans you couldn’t contain. They felt filthy on your tongue. They were that’d get your mouth washed out by soap, you didn’t say those words. But right now you couldn’t hold them back, everything you trained yourself to lock away came flooding out.

“Heh, you taste so good,” he chuckled, his thumbs rubbed circles into your hips, “Just like I thought.”

“...Thanks, I guess.” Were you supposed to taste good?

You watched him lean over the side of the bed, in search of something only to pop back up with your shirt in hand, “Why are you giving me this?”

“You got what you wanted and it’s pretty late so I thought I’d send you on your merry way.”

“No,” you said, furrowing your brows, “I asked you to fuck me, you didn’t you just-”

Sugawara cupped your chin, “C’mon sweetheart we both know you don’t wanna lose your virginity to me,” there was an unreadable glint in his eye, “I’m giving you an out.”

“You think I care about something as stupid as virginity?” you asked, “Cause I don’t.”

Your fingers curled around his wrist, holding him close to you. It was the first time that night that you’d let your eyes meet his. 

“I don’t.”

The corners of his lips twitched, threatening to curl into a smile. You didn’t know why that was.

Freeing his arm from your grasp, he untied the string of his sweatpants. He pushed them down his hips, revealing his cock. There was a mole on his left hip and you chose to focus your sights on that rather than the thing swinging between his legs. You never thought a dick could be considered pretty, but his cock was, with a cute flushed tip that you wanted to wrap your lips around. But his size was intimidating. Girthy and long, surely it would hurt even more than you expected it to.

“Have you ever seen one of these before?” he asked, holding his length in his hand.

You nodded, “Of course I’ve seen a penis before.”

“Cock,” he corrected you, “Or dick if you’re in that mood. What happened to that potty mouth of yours?”

Somehow those words didn’t seem as vulgar rolling off his tongue.

“I’ve seen a cock before,” you repeated, “Is that better?”

He nodded, a smug look marring his face, “Getting there.”

Sugawara planted his hand on your thigh, hovering over you with watchful eyes. You were unsure what he was waiting for, if he thought you’d chicken out or if he wanted more lewd words to pass your lips. You couldn’t tell. 

“I guess you’ll just have to teach me to be better.”

Hooking your legs around his hips you sent him an expectant look. Your patience was wearing thin, whatever energy that had been keeping you awake was quickly slipping away. You could see the waves of exhaustion hitting him all at once. 

“Don’t you wanna ruin me?”

A beat passed between the two of you, before Sugawara smirked, “More than you know.”

Grabbing your thighs he hooked your legs around his hips. You were ashamed to admit the tender way he touched you in that instance made your chest flutter. His touches meant nothing but they turned you to putty. The tip of his dick rubbed against your pussy, his brows knit together in concentration. He was forcing himself to be careful, to slowly push himself into you. Tears prickle at the corners of your eyes, discomfort settling in.

He shushes you with mumbled words so similar to comforting coos are tossed your way. Your tears mean nothing when his hips are flush with yours, stretching you uncomfortably wide. But he gives you time to adjust, to get used to the feeling.  
“Shit,” he pants, tilting his head back, “You’re so fucking tight.”

Inch by inch his cock drags against your walls until he’s almost completely out of you. And then he thrusts back in, stuffing you full of his cock. You cling to him, fingers pressing into his skin. The bed knocks against the wall with each rock of his hips, filling the room with a loud thumping sound that almost overpowers his soft grunts and your soft pitchy moans. Your eyes roll into the back of your head with the way his pelvis brushes against your puffy clit.

“Kōshi … please.”

You didn’t know what you were asking for, your mind felt like it was mush and your tongue was lolling out the corner of your lips. Your pussy pulses around him, stealing the breath from his chest.

“You on the pill?” he asks with a level of urgency, “Christ, hah...feels so good.”

Panting, you will your voice to work, “...Yes!” 

Sweat rolls down your chest and you’re there again. That peak that always seemed so far away when you were alone and didn’t compare to how you were feeling now. Coming undone once more was a dizzying feeling, all too much yet not enough. It ripped through you bringing a wave of pleasure over you, washing away the burning sensation that had yet to dull. Sugawara was almost entranced by the grip you had on him, watching his cock disappear into your sopping hole with wide eyes. 

“Gonna stuff you full of my cum sweetheart.” he groans, catching his lip between his teeth. His blunt nails dig into the meat of your hips as he still, his pelvis flush to yours as he shoots his warm load into you. 

The hands that held onto him so tightly dropped limply by your side, chest rising and falling in a desperate attempt to catch up to your pounding heart.

“I think you should make it a habit.”

He looks down at you in confusion, “What?”

Sweat drips down his temple.

“Sleeping with people on your floor,” your legs drop next, sliding out of his hold, “You should do it more often.”

With me.

That's what your sleep-deprived brain wanted to say. But you settled for staring up at him with glassy eyes and a pout. He promised to do his best to take care of his floor, he wouldn’t break that promise if you came to him once more would he?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this check out my [Tumblr !](https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com) for other things I've been working on!!


End file.
